The alien and the avatar
by Atkconundrum
Summary: Ben aides Korra in overcoming threats and trials from her world and beyond. Ben X Korra. Rated M so I can keep my options open.
1. Chapter 1

**Plumber base under Max's plumbing 3rd person point of view**

"Why are we here again grandpa?" Ben asked as he and Max walked down the halls of the main base. "We're here to show our support to project new Genesis." Max replied. "And we're completely sure the math on sealing off the null void is good to go? Shoving all the baddies into a dimension and pushing the dimension really far away doesn't really seem like the grandest plan." Ben stated. "it is a humane way to remove a large number of criminal element from the intergalactic community Ben it's the best plan we've got so far to combat the huge upsurge of criminal activity we've been experiencing lately." Max said trying to get Ben to take his role as a plumber seriously.

"Maybe but why do we have to do it?" Ben asked "it isn't just us many plumbers have sent their worst inmates in already in already we are just the last to go we need to get all our most dangerous in and we only have Darkstar left and I'd feel better if we were there to super-"*BOOM* an explosion tore through the base interrupting max as one Darkstar **tried** to escape before being sent into the null void. "Supervise" Max finished as he and Ben picked themselves up off the floor to the sound of darkstar's crackling energy in the back ground.

"Give it up Darkstar just go through the portal like a good boy and no one gets hurt." Ben ordered. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen Ben." Michael said condescendingly "No need for fear it will." Ben replied. "Careful Ben remember you just need to push him through the portal nothing fancy Gravattack would be perfect." Max said hoping to end the conflict quickly.

"It'll be fine grandpa I've done this a million times before" Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix getting four arms. After sighing at the mistake, he leaped into battle using his sonic clap in mid-air as Michael countered with and energy beam. While Michael was still trying to hold back the force of the clap Fourarms lands and tackles Michael taking them both through the portal.

"As always Tennyson quick to rush to your demise!" Darkstar said as he began to drain Fourarms and the Omnitrix of power. Ben realizing what's going releases Darkstar and uses Fourarms sonic clap to put distance between them. "No matter. If I can't be free I'll at least make sure I'm in good company with plenty of power to drain!" Darkstar says as he begins siphoning energy from the portal.

Sparks fly of the portal as the edges turn purple and it begins to shrink. "Ben you need to get back up here now or you're going to be a permanent null void resident there Michael collapsing the portal triggered the sealing process and there is no way we can keep this portal open!" Max yelled from the edge of the portal. "I can't it's too far for Fourarms and the Omnitrix doesn't have enough power to turn me into anything else. Got a plan grandpa?" Ben asked hoping his grandfather could help him.

Max looks sadly down at Ben and hurls his blaster at him Ben catches it. "What is this for?" Ben asked confused. "For when you turn back sorry Ben but there is no way out this time we have 10 maybe 20 seconds before the portal closes I need you to know I love you and I'm proud of you and though your situation isn't ideal I hope you find happiness this isn't what I wanted for you and I'm sorry I ever got you involved in this life goodbye Ben." Max said as he began to cry as the portal completely closed sealing the null void.

 **Null void Ben's p.o.v**.

'There gonna find a way to get me outta here right?' I thought as I transformed back into myself. *BOOM* one of the free-floating asteroids that make up the null void is blown to smithereens as my cheek is cut open by one of Michael's energy blasts. I began firing at Michael as I ran away. Michael absorbed the blaster fire unharmed but was blinded by blasts allowing me to leap from asteroid to asteroid and escape.

 **Two** **weeks** **later**

As I scratched a fourteenth line into the wall of a cave in the null void. "Two weeks and Azmuth still hasn't gotten me out!" I complain but it's just me trying to keep myself together and hope alive. "Why did this happen to me?!" I ask frustrated with the entire situation. "Well maybe I was a little reckless, but everyone is from time to time I can't be blamed for that can I?" I ask myself. Was this my fault? Was I wrong? "No way I'm a hero and heroes are always right!" I say as I sleep for the time being.

 **6 months from Ben entering the null void**

"HUH HUH HUH" I pant as I run from the cave I had been seeking shelter in as it gets sucked into a star. This really is a suitable punishment for the universe worst criminals I think as I run. The null void has no night and no planets just asteroids and strangely arranged stars. The Stars made it so that if the asteroids didn't run into each other they'd fall into a star.

More than that the stars also caused gravitational rip tides which could appear very unexpectedly and drive asteroids into a star such as with my cave. I should have been more careful. Why were things so tough for me? I'm wearing the only piece of level twenty technology in the universe for crying out loud!

Is this my fault? I know grandpa and Gwendolyn told me to try harder and to progress myself, but I mean did I really need to? I mean how much better could I truly have become? Could I have avoided this? Well I suppose I should focus on being the best I can be right now. Let's start with the Omnitrix. Now how do I unlock master control? Eh sounds like a job for Greymatter.

 **1 year since Ben entered the null void**

"It's been one year since I entered the null void I have gained significant muscle mass as well as unlocking the Omnitrix master control before I decided to begin this daily video log I had taken to singing and or thinking aloud just to make sure I still had a voice you would be surprised how hard it is to find someone to talk to in a penal colony in another dimension well that's all for today Ben out." I say into the Omnitrix as I end that entry of my holographic video log.

 **14 months since Ben entered the null void**

"It truly astounds me you know all that I've become here I've unlocked master control I've had time to study all sorts of martial arts and technology captured by the Omnitrix sensors even read about alien cultures used my eidetic memory to master some of Gwendolyn's spells even managed to rework the Omnitrix energy matter conversion system to keep me fed." I contemplate.

"It just saddens me what brought me here. Not the mistake of getting sucked through the portal all the mistakes that came before it. I had an experienced legendary magister plumber as my teacher one of the most powerful devices in the universe at my disposal a direct line of communication with the most intelligent genius in the universe and a talent for learning." I say exasperated with myself.

"That's not even counting my abilities with mana and the things I could have learned from rook. You know it hurts knowing I'll probably never see my friends and family again, but I understood the risks of being a plumber when I signed on. What makes this really hurt all of it is that I was never really trying not when it counted I hit things then hit them harder if the way I hit them the first time didn't work. I never applied myself and I was almost never the best I could be. I could deal with knowing my family would be heartbroken if I knew hundreds possibly thousands of other families wouldn't have to be" I say with a sigh

"I would be fine with this if I knew I gave it my best and this was just one slip up or otherwise unavoidable, but it isn't whatever pain or suffering my family experiences is because of gross negligence on my part and that weighs on me. Nearly as much as all the people I could have helped if I only tried. All the people on my planet screaming for help how many of those calls could I have answered? It seems I'll never know. Do you remember when you were a kid and your mother told you, you don't have to be perfect just do your best and I'll be proud. For a long time, I've fooled myself into believing my best was something it wasn't. And I can't pretend anymore because now I know what my best truly is. I swear if I find another world that will have me I'll give it my best. Ben out." I say as I end my vid log for the day.

 **18 months since Ben entered the null void**

Today was just fantastic the rooters Michael and a few others teamed up against me I managed to escape with my life, but I got banged up pretty bad. I managed to find an old plumber satellite it needs upgrades but with star maps of the null void gravity prediction software and long-range sensors seems like the best place to set up shop. I hope tomorrow is better than today. Ben out." I say as I rest before I begin work on my new outpost.

 **2 years since Ben entered the null** **void**

"It's been three days since my stronghold was annihilated by a battle between two way bads. I have since then been scouting out some anomalous energy readings. With any luck it won't be anything I can't handle. Ben out" I say as I stop recording and move on with my investigation. Using a proto-tool I created using the Omnitrix as a scanner I searched the area. Suddenly the air became electrified and a portal opened.

I move to go through but at the last second, I hesitate. Okay Ben let's think what could be on the other side of this portal? A world of strange beings with 52 genders? A world of purely of fish? Would that be worse than the null void? Please multiverse just give me a dimension with edible food, pretty girls, and a breathable atmosphere. "Well better be safe anyway." I say as I transform into big chill. "With big chill's ability to resist heat, cold and the void of space I should be fine." I say to no one in particular.

"Omnitrix execute partial lifeform lock code 10 execute no further transformative action with the exception being if the user's life is threatened." I say to the Omnitrix if I get knocked out by the portal or something on the other side I don't want to turn back in the void of space or underwater. I take a step into the portal and with that thought my time in the null void comes to an end.

 **South pole one month before Korra leaves for Republic City Korra's p.o.v.**

"Naga stop!" I say as I see what looks like a comet come crashing down in the snow. "An ice spirit?" I question quietly to myself as I looked upon the strange blue being. If they were a spirit what hurt them? If not, what were they and why did they fall from the sky? These were the questions running through my mind as I regarded the being in the middle of crater of ice and snow.

Regardless of what they were it is clear they didn't intend to knock themselves unconscious. Spirit or no the avatar's duty is to help others regardless of what they are. Provided they aren't evil please don't be evil when you wake up I think as I throw the creature on Naga's back. "Let's head home girl." I say ready to head in with a hopefully friendly stranger.

I make a tunnel through the ice walls of my compound to avoid explaining my visitor. After propping them up in my room I double back to make sure the guards know that I'm back. I close the tunnel with my water bending and head in through the gate. I'm the Avatar and I'm tired of people babying me if this is a spirit thing I can handle it, if it isn't I can probably still handle it I'm a capable person.

A/n: please tell me what you think in a review. I'm completely open to constructive criticism and reviews are what keep authors alive.


	2. The alien in the avatars room

**A/n: I know it's kind of a short chapter but here is something. If you haven't re-read chapter one there was a slight rewrite where Ben landed in the south pole and Korra brought him still in big chills form back to the north pole. This picks up from there.**

 **Korra's Room Korra's p.o.v.**

I went back to my room and watched over the creature as it slept. Why do people sometimes watch others sleep? I'm watching a weird blue moth person sleep and I can barely keep myself awake. I wonder what it eats? I hope it doesn't eat people. If this blue moth man thing tries to eat me I'll kill it nobody eats the avatar.

They groaned as they began to get up. I jump back in surprise and scream "DON'T EAT ME I'M THE AVATAR!" as I took a battle stance on the other side of the room. they looked at me as my heart ran a million miles an hour in my chest it was noticeably unintimidated by my battle stance. Despite it's foreign features it was clear from its face they thought I looked ridiculous. As I looked down at my battle stance I realized I made a mistake or two in placing my hands and feet in my haste and in fact did look a little ridiculous.

Ignoring me the creature stood upright and folded its wings around itself forming some sort of false cloak like garb. "Cool" I can't help but say as I regard the creature in my botched battle stance. "Are…you an eskimo?" they asked me while tilting their head to the side. What in spirits name is an eskimo? "No. What are you?" I replied, and the being seemed to ponder about as if confused. "A Necrofriggian, an alien." It said and yet despite receiving an answer this only confused me so much more.

"What's the heck is a Necrofriggian and while we're at it what's an alien?!" I shouted tired of not understanding what's going on. "Do you ever look up at the night sky?" they asked in turn and I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Yes." I answer huffily wondering what that has to do with anything. The strange moth man began making blue ice balls of varying sizes the biggest one in the center with a ring of spikes around round. "How much do you know about space?" He (I'm guessing by the sound of his voice asked) asked.

"How about you take me through it as though I know nothing." I reply as I sit down on the floor of my room. "Ok the world as you know it exists on a giant sphere floating in empty space moving around a star like your sun." he said gesturing to the balls while talking. "These stars usually have a few planets in orbit that is to say circling around them like yours." He said drawing lines to represent the planets orbit around the sun. "Since you've seen the night sky you know there are more stars than you can count and there are probably more planets than that on some of those planets there are being who look and act different from you who built their own civilization these are aliens and Necrofriggian is the specific type of alien I am." He finished.

"So, you're from out there?" I asked pointing up. "Yes. My name is Ben by the way." He replied "I'm Korra." I said introducing myself. "Just to clarify in case there is any lingering worry I don't eat people." Ben said, and I felt my face go flush.

A/n: please tell me what you think in a review. I'm completely open to constructive criticism and reviews are what keep authors alive.


End file.
